Birthdays and Battlefields
by temarinekoninja
Summary: It's England's birthday! But so far he's been spending it alone... Can France Onii-san make it better?


Gaah there was a lemon with this, but I'm lazy and I wanted to try Iggy and Franny fluff. I might add the lemon later if I'm ever bored enough!

(Note: I wrote this for my England cosplayers birthday, I don't know England's REAL birthday)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Arthur groaned in annoyance as he heard the doorbell ring for the umpteenth time. Whoever it was was being bloody persistant, he had already pretended not to be home for about ten minutes. Although it was probably fair to say his ungraceful crash into the living room lamp while he tried to sneak to his room had probably given him away. Who would possibly want to see _him_ today anyway? It wasn't like it was _his _birthday. Except that it was. And no one had remembered.

Well, whoever it was he finally decided to give them a piece of his mind, a very pissed and slightly drunk mind. He stood up from his bed and stumbled slightly to the door, muttering to his unicorn friend looking concerned in the living room to take a hike along the way, he didn't want friends today. When he finally got to the door he wrenched the door open and stuck his head out angrily to see who it was, except he forgot how bright it was outside compared to his house, and he was momentarily blinded.

"A-ahh!! W-what the bloody hell do you want you damn git?!"

"... Iggy? Are you ok mon amour?" Answered an all too familiar deep voice.

He paused with his hand covering his eyes from the blinding sun.

'_Oh sweet God, not _France_!_ _Anyone but France!_'

But of course with his luck it would be Francis, the one person he really really didn't want to see today. All he would want to do is laugh like a giddy schoolgirl about his misery. Before Francis could say another word, Arthur slammed the door in his face so hard he stumbled and fell backwards, hitting his back on the door and sliding down to his arse.

"D-damn it..." He mumbled half-heartedly.

"Hey!! Arthur obtenir revenir ici!" He heard Francis yell before pounding at the door again, sending vibrations through his spine.

"No!" Said brit yelled back childishly, vaguely registering the fact that he could understand the bit of french hurled his way. He had definately been spending too much time with the Frenchman. "You just wanna make fun of me because you're a g-git..." Arthur whimpered quietly. The pounding his door was recieving finally subsided, and the brit had to strain his ears to hear his companion's next words.

"Je jure Dieu Angleterre, ouvrez la porte ou je vais obtenir le costume de lapin-"

The door was pulled open so quickly Arthur didn't even know he had risen, and Francis' eyes widdened ever so slightly.

"O-okay you bloody f-frog what the hell do you..... want?" Arthur had to shake his head and rub his eyes before turning back to stare at the sight in his doorway. Francis wasn't alone.

Standing behind him was a very familiar grinning American, who had surprisingly traded in his trademark hamburger for fish and chips, which he was eating with a light grimace, but it was lost when he saw the British man. He grinned from ear to ear with that troublemaker grin Arthur had become so used to, and waved energetically. Beside him was another nation he had to stare at for awhile to remember was Matthew, who was only noticeable because he had donned on a British flag t-shirt in place of his heavy coat. He too was smiling in a friendly manner, but was much better about having the manners not to scream and wave his arms. And then there was Francis himself, when Arthur finally looked back at his longtime rival he noticed he had a British flag cake in one hand, topped with a single candle (since none of them had nearly enough patience to fill the cake with all the candles good old Britannia would need for it to be accurate).

"H-how... W-why..." Was all he could even manage. His throat felt like it was constricting, a sure sign that soon he would be a sobbing mess. He tried to keep himself under control.

"Well, Papa France is very convincing non? When I told them it was my dear Iggy's birthday they were eager to come see you."

"Oh yeah he was really _persuasive_, he threatened to invade Florida if I didn't- mmpfg!!" The noisy American was immediantly silenced by his northern brother's hand slapping over his mouth, innoccent smile never once faltering.

"W-what Al means to say is... Papa France told us it was your birthday, and we felt really bad for forgetting so we flew out here to come see you Daddy England!" Once the Canadian was done saying his piece he withdrew his hand, now covered in Alfred's saliva, with a vague look of disgust.

"Yeah that's it! And we decided.... Well we don't mind being british colonies again for just one day. JUST one you hear me?!"

And that was it, Arthur lost all of his gentlemanly composure. He sobbed loudly into his hands, trying in vain to hide his tears from these people, the ones who cared about him, no matter what kind of history they had together. He had done horrible things hadn't he?

He forced his beloved little brother Alfred into such a corner that he had to fight his way out, very bloodily too, all because he had stirred up some trouble with Francis. He had taken Matthew from his father Francis over a minor arguement about space, and later would force him to attack his older brother too. And Francis, where to begin? So many wars over nothing, so many tears, so much blood, all of which could have been avoided. It never mattered who happened to start it with them, they both always payed a terribly high price. But now none of that seemed to matter, the world could end right now, and Arthur knew he wouldn't care. He was satisfied.

"H-hey mon cheri! Are you ok?" Francis asked him.

He felt a hand wrap around his waist and pull him into a strong embrace, which he accepted happily, and actually found himself crying on his arch enemy's shoulder. He felt a little better after a few awkwardly silent moments, and looked up at Francis' face, marveling at how every one of his features held memories for him.

Long golden locks he had often pulled both on the battlefield and in the bedroom. A nose he had once broken during the French and Indian War. A smile that melted his heart until he felt it oozing to his feet, leaving him like puddy in the Frenchman's hands. And his eyes, bright blue, kind despite the hate they should hold, eyes he used to have terrible nightmares and sweet dreams about.

The Frenchman sensed that the Brit was calming down, and gently wiped the remaining tears from his eyes and brushed his hair from his eyes. But it was the Frenchman's turn to be surprised, because instead of the blush he had expected from years of experience with Arthur his gentle kindness was met with a look of determination. Arthur slapped the comforting hand away, wrapped his arms around the surprised man's neck, and pulled him down into a sloppy kiss before he could even ask what was wrong.

The kiss was heated, passionate, saying the words the Britishman could never find the courage to say. "Thank you".

Behind the two oblivious lovers their "children" looked on, feeling very much their presence was no longer needed. When the normally docile Brit pushed the Frenchman down and straddled his hips before capturing his lips in another hot kiss, they knew it wasn't. Matthew blushed and looked away from his Papa France and adoptive Daddy England before pulling lightly on his brother's sleeve trying to indicate that they should probably find something to do until the two were done, but the American had other ideas.

"Hey!! Does that mean you two aren't gonna eat the cake?!"

The question was never answered, Francis and Arthur were having way too much fun. The Canadian slapped his forehead and dragged his clueless brother away before he got himself hurt.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

French Translations:

Mon amour- My love

obtenir revenir ici- Get back here

Je jure Dieu Angleterre, ouvrez la porte ou je vais obtenir le costume de lapin- Well... let's just say he's threating Iggy with something worse than death xD google translate it.

Non- No

Mon Cheri- My darling


End file.
